Fakta Ryoma
by LuthCi
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Echizen Ryoma membenci kalimat 'Mada-mada da ne'


Akhirnya saya menginjakkan kaki di fandom iniii! *gegulingan* *cipok tanah*

Aduh, saya newbie abis disini, kalo ada salah-salah mengenai detil POT tolong kasih tau saya ya. hehee makaci.

_Happy reading!_

.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

**Warning: **maybe OOC, secuprit RyoSaku

.

_Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Echizen Ryoma membenci kalimat '_Mada-mada da ne_'_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fakta Ryoma<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Echizen Ryoma membenci kalimat '<em>Mada-mada da ne<em>'.

Ia selalu ingat bagaimana ayahnya yang tengik itu selalu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padanya saat ia kalah. Ya, saat ia kalah, bukan saat salah. Karena ayahnya, sebagai pria yang sangat menyebalkan bagi anaknya, tak pernah mengajarkannya apa pun. Cara makan, berbicara, bersikap, bahkan berjalan tak pernah ayahnya ajarkan.

Yang ia ingat, ayahnya pernah berputar-putar di depannya yang kala itu belum dapat berjalan. Dengan kata lain: **pamer**. Tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya (yang malangnya masih sangat naif itu) mencoba berdiri dan berjalan, lalu berputar. Tentu saja gagal dan berakhir ia jatuh dan merasakan nyeri pada bagian bokong. Ayahnya, sang samurai tengik itu, tak membantu sedikit pun, alih-alih sang ayah malah berkata, "_Mada-mada da ne_." Bagaimana Ryoma dapat mengingat hal ini? Tentu saja karena ada rekamannya dan ia baru menontonnya beberapa bulan lalu.

Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Echizen Ryoma membenci kalimat '_Mada-mada da ne_', sangat, amat, benci.

Ryoma pun tak mungkin lupa bagaimana cengiran ayahnya yang tengik dan sialan itu kala mengalahkannya dalam permainan tenis. Bahkan sang ayah tengik itu tak pernah mengalah barang sedikit pada dirinya yang kala itu masih lima tahun. _Boro-boro _mengalah, adanya malah memberikan tatapan meledek dan meremehkan. Pada umurnya yang masih lima tahun, ayahnya sudah mengerahkan semua teknik berat dalam dunia pertenisan yang membuatnya kalah saja karena kemampuan mereka memang kontras. Balita melawan orang dewasa, sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang dan kalah. Ditambah lagi, bukannya membantu anaknya yang masih kecil dan penuh luka untuk berdiri seusai dikalahkannya, sang ayah tengik malah berkata, "_Mada-mada da ne_."

Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Echizen Ryoma membenci kalimat '_Mada-mada da ne_'.

Benci.

Setengah.

Mati.

Jangan pikir Ryoma akan melupakan bagaimana sang ayah tengik membaca majalah porno tepat di hadapannya tanpa mencoba sedikit pun untuk menyembunyikan kejelekannya di hadapan sang anak. Seolah yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang terpuji. Apalagi sang ayah tengik bahkan pernah menyuguhkan gambar wanita berpayudara besar padanya dan menasihatkan untuk mencari kekasih yang seperti itu nantinya (untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang ayah menasihatkan sesuatu padanya). Namun, ketika ia menolak dan membantah, kembali, sekali lagi, si pria tengik malah mencibir seraya berkata, "_Mada-mada da ne_."

Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Ryoma membenci kalimat '_Mada-mada da ne_' dan bersumpah untuk membuang kalimat itu ke dasar neraka.

Ryoma dapat terima bagaimana ia dikalahkan ayahnya dalam bidang tenis. Baiklah, sebenarnya ia tidak rela dikalahkan ayahnya, tapi khusus untuk tenis, ia dapat memakluminya, walau dengan hati kesal bukan main. Namun, ia tidak dapat terima dikalahkan oleh si pria tengik dalam hal yang bersangkutan dengan gadis. Apalagi ini gadisnya, **miliknya**: Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sakuno bukan gadis yang pemarah. Ia sangat lembut, naif, dan jarang sekali marah. Namun, sekalinya ia marah, _astaga_, cara apa pun telah ia coba untuk membujuk (dengan caranya yang menurutnya _cool_ dan keren) agar sang kekasih tidak marah lagi padanya. Hasilnya?

Gagal besar.

Gadisnya masih saja marah karena ia tidak menjemputnya sore itu. Seharusnya yang disalahkan itu si ayah tengik itu karena dia membuat Ryoma tertantang dan sibuk melawannya hingga kelupaan menjemput Sakuno yang pada akhirnya membuat Sakuno menunggu lima jam di tempat les hingga malam. Yang salah itu ayahnya, lalu mengapa yang membuat Sakuno memaafkannya malah bujukan dari ayahnya?

Ryoma merasa ia jauh lebih tampan dari ayahnya, mengenai sikap pun Ryoma jauh lebih baik dari ayahnya, lalu **mengapa** Nanjiro-sialan itu berhasil **merayu** gadisnya saat dirinya selalu gagal membuat hati gadisnya luluh?

Kenapa.

Harus.

Pria.

Tengik.

Itu.

Yang.

Berhasil.

Dan sekali lagi, untuk berulang kali, sang Echizen Nanjiro mengedipkan mata padanya seraya berkata, "_Mada-mada da ne_."

Percaya atau tidak, faktanya: Echizen Ryoma membenci kalimat '_Mada-mada da ne_'. Dan Ryoma semakin membenci kalimat sialan itu saat menyadari dirinya mulai terbiasa mengatakan–

.

"–_Mada-mada da ne."_

.

.

**fin**.

Astaga, saya tau ini geje hahah. Semoga suka deh ya, random abis ini fict. :p

_Mind to __**review**__? Puh-lease._

[word count: 615]


End file.
